Amor a si mismo, un romance de por vida
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: Aoshi-Misao que haces? Que dices……-por el rostro de Aoshi caían lágrimas de dolor y desesperación Kaoru solo movía al bebe para que no se asustara con los gritos. Misao habia muerto....... ULTIMO CAPI dejen reviews!
1. inocencia

Bueno......aquí estoy en un nuevo proyecto la verdad es que lo tengo en mente hace tiempo pero no me animaba. Este fic es una especie de relato más que una historia que va sucediendo en el momento es como una biografía que por supuesto tendrá diálogos y les advierto que es triste........  
  
Los dejos con el fic y espero sus comentarios  
  
Inocencia  
  
Misao Makimachi desde pequeña se destaco por su poco interés en el dinero y los estatus sociales. Sus padres Okina y Omasu Makimachi lograron tener tres hijos Kaoru dos años mayor que Misao y yahiko el menor  
  
Kaoru-Misao no demores, me pones nerviosa además como sabes si en la fiesta nos encontramos con nuestro futuro esposo? Dice con lo ojos con purpurina  
  
Misao- Kaoru recién cumplo 15 crees que me interesa casarme, lo único que deseo es libertad, poder vivir la vida en su totalidad  
  
Kaoru- no seas tonta, debes mantener la posición de la familia  
  
Misao- ya basta hermana, es mi cumpleaños y deseo estar tranquila ahora quiero terminar de arreglarme si?  
  
Kaoru- bien ya voy........ ya voy  
  
Misao queda sola en su habitación y comienza a mirarse al espejo, no cabía dude que a sus 15 años era una mujer hermosa su larga cabellera y sus expresivos ojos hacían de la joven una hermosa dama sin contar su envidiable figura algo que le traía muchos problemas....  
  
Misao- dios como voy a poder ponerme un kimono si sigo engordando  
  
El único y gran problema con su figura es que era una obsesión desde los 14 vivía en dietas estrictas para bajar de peso y su amor por la equitación la hacían verse muy bien  
  
Misao- bien creo que así esta bien  
  
Omasu- hija te ves hermosa  
  
Misao llevaba un kimono blanco con un obi del mismo color pero con un bordado de flores rosadas pálido, su cabello iba suelto adornado por una corona hecha por una trenza de su propia cabellera  
  
Misao- esta todo listo?  
  
Omasu- si hija están todos acá incluyendo a la familia Shinomori dice alegremente la mujer  
  
Misao- porque? Sabes que es m cumpleaños y no deseo que esa gente este aquí.....  
  
Omasu- no seas egoísta recuerda que es muy conveniente que Kaoru se case con el joven Shinomori, sabes que al ser el mayor heredara primero la fortuna y....  
  
Misao- por favor madre no sigas  
  
Okina entra a la habitación alegremente, desde que Misao nació dejo notar su preferencia por ella, además de tener ideales muy similares lo dos amaban por sobretodo la libertad.  
  
Okina- Omasu, de nuevo comenzaste con tus largas charlas de "recuerda que heredara una gran fortuna"?  
  
Omasu- eres imposible mejor me voy y Misao apurate si?  
  
Misao- bien  
  
Okina- estas bien?  
  
Misao- si, solo que estas cosas de sociedad no me gustan  
  
Okina- lose pero son cosas que debemos hacer...te dejo nos vemos  
  
Misao- si  
  
Misao- bien. Ahora solo queda esperar y hacerme pasar por señorita "alta sociedad y buen partido"  
  
Así Misao bajo de su habitación dispuesta a enfrentar su fiesta de cumpleaños.....  
  
Omasu- hijas vengan un segundo quiero presentarles a alguien  
  
Misao y Kaoru- si?  
  
Omasu- hijas ellos son los Shinomori  
  
Misao- mucho gusto Misao Makimachi  
  
Kaoru- yo soy Kaoru Makimachi  
  
Yo soy Kenshin Shinomori mucho gusto  
  
Kenshin era un joven muy apuesto y amable de unos 23 años  
  
Aoshi Shinomori  
  
Aoshi era muy frió y distante muy preocupado de que los negocios de la familia funcionen bien tiene 25 años  
  
La fiesta transcurrió sin novedades y cuando fue la hora de irse Omasu y sus hijas despidieron a los invitados  
  
Omasu- y bien jóvenes que les parecieron mis hijas?  
  
Kenshin- muy bellas señora  
  
Aoshi- Kaoru es linda y Misao insignificante  
  
Omasu- bien, espero verlos pronto  
  
La verdad es que Omasu solo estaba preocupada por la opinión para su hija Kaoru ya que siempre considero a Misao inferior por revelarse ante la sociedad.  
  
Bien espero que les guste este cap. Este es solo el comienzo de una dura historia y espero que les guste ^^  
  
Quiero darle un saludo a mi amiga M.S Arashi Sumeragi ^^  
  
R-Andrea: bien amiga aquí estoy para cumplir mi promesa  
  
Arashi: kawaiii que emoción  
  
R-Andrea: necesito que vengan Aoshi y sesshoumaru  
  
Aoshi: que pasa jefa?  
  
R-Andrea: *_* ahhh  
  
Sesshoumaru- que hago aquí con estas pervertidas que me persiguen?  
  
Arashi: ¬¬ mentira  
  
R-Andrea: recuerdan el papelito que firmaron??? ^^  
  
Sess y Aoshi: no  
  
Arashi: les explico consiste en que desde este momento nos obedecen y por eso nos vamos a mi casa para que nos haga un show  
  
R-Andrea: si *_* un desnudo  
  
Y así nos vamos los cuatro, bueno Aoshi y Sess amarrados a la casa de Arashi para el show!!!  
  
Jajaja bueno ya cumplí mi promesa nos vemos y dejen un review si??  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea  
  
A&M 


	2. Lo que enloquece a un hombre no es un ac...

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por los reviews ^^  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo y no los entretengo mas  
  
Rurouni-Kenshin no me pertenece -_-... bueno como sea ya lo dije ahora al capitulo  
  
Lo que enloquece a un hombre no es un acto sino un deseo  
  
Cuando Misao cumplió los 18 años y su hermana los 20 Omasu decidió ponerse en contacto con la madrea de los Shinomori la señora Okon. Omasu se dirige rápidamente a la habitación de Kaoru para contarle la noticia  
  
Omasu- toca la puerta de Kaoru- hija puedo pasar?  
  
Kaoru- si madre adelante  
  
Omasu- hija esta todo listo- dice la mujer radiante de felicidad  
  
Kaoru- madre se mas clara no comprendo nada  
  
Omasu- tu compromiso con el joven Aoshi Shinomori, me acaba de llagar una carta de Okon diciéndome que nos espera en su casa  
  
Kaoru- es verdad? Quieres decir que me caso?  
  
Omasu- si hija nos vamos lo antes posible para arreglar el matrimonio  
  
Kaoru- que dice mi padre de todo esto?  
  
Omasu- el no lo sabe y si vamos las dos solas va a sospechar por eso creo que debemos llevar a Misao para que crea que es solo un paseo  
  
Kaoru- madre, ella nos va a hacer pasar vergüenzas no la lleves es mi compromiso!! Dice elevando la voz  
  
Omasu- hija no grites que puede escuchar tu padre, y se que no deberíamos llevarla pero si lo hacemos Okina no nos cuestionara  
  
Kaoru- suspira- esta bien cuando vamos ^^?  
  
Omasu- espero que mañana, ahora voy a hablar con Misao  
  
Omasu emprende camino a la habitación de Misao  
  
Hija estas aquí?- dice con un tono "tierno" en la voz  
  
Misao no se encontraba en la habitación, ella había bajado a comer, ya que sus dietas no la tenían muy bien y se sentía muy débil  
  
Omasu decide bajar al jardín en donde siempre se encuentra Misao, comiendo, caminando o montando a caballo  
  
Al pasar por la cocina se da cuenta que Misao esta comiendo prácticamente todo lo que encuentra  
  
Omasu- que crees que haces? Dice enfadada  
  
Misao- yo..... Solo tenía un poco de hambre  
  
Omasu- si sigues comiendo así vas a terminar gorda  
  
Misao- lose, ya estoy horrible por eso no me quieres cierto?  
  
Omasu- no me molestes y prepárate porque vamos a salir de paseo las tres con tu hermana ve y arreglarte un poco esa cara  
  
Misao se va corriendo a su habitación y cuando llega a ella lo primero que hace es dirigirse al baño....  
  
Misao- yo se, yo se, porque, porque nadie me acepta como soy dice sollozando- creo que....  
  
Al decir esto siente un fuerte deseo de vomitar.  
  
Misao- kami no me siento bien, pero creo que así al menos no engordare con lo que comí  
  
Misao no se da cuenta que lo que acaba de decir seria la frase que la llevaría a su muerte  
  
Al día siguiente Misao, Kaoru y Omasu parten a casa de los Shinomori dejando a Okina contento por llevar de paseo a sus hijas  
  
Cuando bajan del carruaje, Misao baja corriendo para darle agua a los caballos que se encontraban sedientos por tan largo viaje  
  
Omasu- Misao, niña que crees que haces?- dice muy avergonzada Omasu  
  
Kaoru- te dije que debería quedarse en casa  
  
En ese momento llegan Okon junto con Kenshin  
  
Omasu- muy buenos días Okon dice cortésmente la mujer  
  
Okon- buenos días, un gusto tenerlas en mi casa  
  
Kenshin- buenos días señora que tal su viaje?  
  
Omasu- muy bien gracias ^^ hijas vengan a saludar  
  
Kaoru extiende la mano a okon saludando y también a Kenshin con cierto nerviosismo por ser el hermano de su futuro marido  
  
Cuando Misao le extiende la mano a Okon esta la mira despectivamente y le rechaza la mano  
  
Okon- que significa esto? Porque tienes tus manos y tu kimono mojados y sucios dice con un gesto de desagrado  
  
Misao- lo siento señora en casa suelo darles de beber agua a los caballos y como estaban sedientos les di un poco  
  
Okon- Omasu como permites que la niña haga esas cosas, eso es para los sirvientes  
  
Omasu- lose te pido disculpas, tu sabes que Okina hace las mismas cosas de ahí su mala conducta  
  
Okon- bueno, vamos a dentro para ver a mi hijo  
  
Cuando las tres mujeres incluyendo Kaoru dejan a Kenshin con Misao solos el decide hablar  
  
Kenshin- de verdad me sorprende mucho su gesto señorita Misao (basto solo eso, ese simple gesto)  
  
Misao- de verdad? Dime solo Misao si?  
  
Kenshin- bien Misao, entonces tu dime Kenshin ^^  
  
Misao- vamos a dentro? ^^  
  
Kenshin- este bien  
  
Cuando Misao y Kenshin se encuentran con las mujeres Okon entra en busca de su hijo Aoshi  
  
Okon- vuelvo en un momento, por favor Kenshin hijo guíalas a la sala si?  
  
Kenshin- si madre  
  
Okon toca la puerta del despacho en el cual seguramente estaba Aoshi  
  
Okon- hijo?  
  
Aoshi- adelante madre  
  
Okon- hijo te tengo una sorpresa  
  
Aoshi- dime- dice sin mucho entusiasmo  
  
Okon- acaba de llegar tu prometida- dice con una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
Aoshi- lo siento madre pero me gustaría a mi decidir con quien me caso  
  
Okon- pero hijo, si la conoces es Kaoru Makimachi, la conociste hace tres años  
  
Aoshi- si la recuerdo, bien vamos  
  
Aoshi y Omasu se encaminan a la sala en donde se encuentran los demás  
  
Omasu- bien Aoshi aquí esta Kaoru  
  
Kaoru- buen.....os días  
  
Aoshi- quedo sorprendido al ver a Misao, no podía creer que esa hermosa mujer de larga caballera y hermosos ojos se la misma niña a la cual llamo insignificante  
  
Aoshi- buenos días  
  
Omasu- vamos a comer si?  
  
Un sirviente hace pasar a todos al comedor y Omasu al darse cuenta de que Aoshi no alejaba la vista de Misao deicidio hacer algo  
  
Omasu- ehhmm Misao siéntate en el otro extremo dice en un tono mas de orden que de petición  
  
Misao-si  
  
Sin embargo ese no fue un impedimento para que Aoshi buscara los hermosos ojos azules que lo cautivaron  
  
Bien en tiempo record aquí termina el capitulo ^^  
  
Espero que les agrade y a medida que pase el tiempo voy a ir profundizando en la relación de Aoshi ahí y Misao y el problema de esta  
  
Ahora los reviews  
  


* * *

  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi- hola amiga, gracias fuiste el primer review lo agradezco ^^ yo se que Aoshi es un baka y si no lo ahorcas tu lo hago yo  
  
Aoshi- ¬¬  
  
R-Andrea- jejeje gomen espero que te guste este, me dejas un review ^^ besos  
  
bizcochia U-u- gracias ^^!!! Si la verdad la mama es mala muy interesada diria yo -_- y en cuanto a la venganza mmm.... No lo creo porque a ella no le importaba eso ni quien es el (en ese momento ^_-) besos y gracias  
  
Naoko lizi kinomoto- muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te interese espero que te guste este y nos vemos ^^ gracias!!  
  
Gaby hyatt- lose, a mi me cae mal tambien la mama pero bueno asi es ella U_U gracias por tu review lo aprecio mucho y espero que te guste este cap. Gracias por todo besos ^^  
  
Bueno nos vemos y espero que me dejen reviews gracias y cuidense ^^  
  
Nos vemos prontito  
  
Rurouni-Andrea  
  
A&M 


	3. compromiso

Gracias de nuevo por los reviews y para las que ya se dieron cuenta el fic va a tratar como tema "principal" la bulimia, incluyendo los problemas típicos de romance. Bueno la verdad es que para mi era importante aclarar el punto y espero que les guste el tema, que mas que nada es para poder hacer que pensemos al respecto mas que un problemas para hacer el fic mas intenso e interesante  
  
Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, y estamos concientes que todas lo queremos pero bueno  
  


* * *

  
Gracias por todo y los dejo con el capitulo  
  


* * *

  
En el anterior  
  


* * *

  
Aoshi- quedo sorprendido al ver a Misao, no podía creer que esa hermosa mujer de larga caballera y hermosos ojos se la misma niña a la cual llamo insignificante  
  
Un sirviente hace pasar a todos al comedor y Omasu al darse cuenta de que Aoshi no alejaba la vista de Misao deicidio hacer algo  
  
Omasu- ehhmm Misao siéntate en el otro extremo dice en un tono mas de orden que de petición  
  
Misao-si  
  
Sin embargo ese no fue un impedimento para que Aoshi buscara los hermosos ojos azules que lo cautivaron  
  


* * *

  
El compromiso  
  
Al terminar de comer Okon habla con Aoshi alejados de los demás que conversaban amenamente  
  
Okon- y bien hijo que te parece tu prometida? Dice muy ansiosa  
  
Aoshi- es linda, pero no mas que Misao, madre  
  
Okon- Misao?!! Dice exaltada- pero si es una chiquilla y por lo demás es muy mal educada al igual que su padre dice con molestia  
  
Aoshi- a mi no me parece así, Misao es hermosa no te has fijado en sus ojos y su cabellera, además su padre me parece una persona muy simpática  
  
Okon- pero hijo, Kaoru es mayor y.....y bueno es.....es mas educada  
  
Aoshi- madre, si no me caso con Misao no me caso con nadie  
  
Okon- esta bien no me puedo oponer a tus deseos, pero si tu padre estuviera aquí esto no  
  


* * *

  
Aoshi- pero no esta, y a mi me interesa mi felicidad  
  
Okon- bien vamos con los demás y luego cuando Omasu y yo estemos solas le digo  
  
Así Okon le dijo a Omasu que su hijo estaba interesado en Misao y que su plan no resulto. Las dos quedaron en acuerdo de quedarse un tiempo mas para ver si Misao se comprometía con Aoshi ya que esta no estaba interesada en el  
  
Un día en especial en el cual Misao decidió salir a caminar sola ya que no le permitían hacer sus ejercicios y sentía que estaba perdiendo su figura  
  
Misao- cuando nos iremos? No eh podido hacer ejercicio y ya no me entran los kimonos dice con un tono de desesperación  
  
De repente siente que alguien se le acerca rápidamente, así que se detiene  
  
Aoshi- puedo acompañarla señorita?  
  
Misao- si le gustan las caminatas largas, por supuesto  
  
Cuando Aoshi y Misao caminaban hace un rato los dos solos divisan una hermosas flores las cuales Misao corre a ver olvidándose que estaba con Aoshi  
  
Misao- que hermosas son!! Exclama con alegría  
  
Aoshi- te gustan? Dice desde su espalda  
  
Misao- muchísimo  
  


* * *

  
Aoshi le corta a Misao tres flores y se las da  
  
Aoshi- Misao, antes que nada yo quisiera decirte que siento un cariño muy profundo hacia ti Yo.....te amo  
  
Misao- Aoshi, no se que decir la verdad es que no eh pensado en casarme ni formar familia yo te quiero pero no me gusta esto de la sociedad y los estatus  
  
Aoshi- losé pero podemos vivir una amor sin reparos sin ataduras sin importar nuestros apellidos  
  


* * *

  
Misao- yo te quiero mucho dice abrasándolo  
  
Después de la declaración Misao y Aoshi vuelven a ala casa conversando amenamente y al llegar anuncian su compromiso  
  
Omasu- eso es cierto? Dice incrédula  
  
Misao- si madre los dos nos queremos, pero sinceramente no queremos apresurar la boda  
  
Kaoru desde atrás miraba como Aoshi permanecía de la mano de Misao, la verdad es que ella no amaba a Aoshi pero le molestaba la idea que Misao la "oveja negra" de la familia fuera quien le quitara el novio  
  
Okon- entonces nosotras partimos de vuelta para arreglar todo y hablar con Okina  
  
Okon- de los preparativos no se preocupen solo vayan a relajarse  
  
Después del fallida plan las cosas saldrían bien. El propósito de las mujeres se cumpliría, los Shinomori y los Makimachi se unirían  
  


* * *

  
Al llegar a sus casa Omasu y Misao lo primero que hicieron fue hablar con Okina del compromiso, y el se lo tomo muy bien ya que Aoshi era de su agrado  
  
Cuando pasaron seis meses la pareja se junto de nuevo esta vez para la boda  
  
Aoshi al enterarse que Misao venia fue rápidamente a recibirla.  
  
Aoshi- Misao!!  
  
Misao- como estas amor? Te ves más guapo  
  
Aoshi- y tú más hermosa y grande dice con felicidad  
  
Cuando todos entraron a la casa Okon se fue con Misao y la comenzó a mirar  
  
Desde que conoció a Misao no le gusto su espíritu liberal y su amor por ella fueron los que hicieron que ella decidiera hacerle la vida mas difícil de lo que seria  
  
Okon- debes arreglar mejor tu pelo, tus dientes lucen amarillos, debes mantenerte delgada y arreglar más tu piel y rostro recuerda que en una semana es la boda  
  
Misao- mis dientes no son amarillos y además yo...hago lo posible por mantener mi figura  
  
Okon- bien, solo debes esforsarte más  
  
Misao- este bien.  
  
Desde ese momento Misao nunca más sonrió ampliamente en público y su obsesión por la figura se hizo mayor, la bulimia comenzaba a afectarle  
  


* * *

  
Bien asta aquí les dejo este cap. ^^ me alegro mucho recibir reviews y espero que sigan leyendo  
  
Ahora saluditos ^_^x  
  
Bizcochia U-u – me alegro que te interese el tema y la verdad es que no todas las bulímicas llegan a la anorexia u otras enfermedades, lose porque una amiga la sufre y solo es eso, bulimia nada mas, quizás problemas en la garganta, los dientes (aquí lo menciono) y los ganglios pero esas son cosas mas complicadas, bueno gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste nos vemos  
  


* * *

  
Misao may fair- la verdad es que si me inspire en ella me parece una historia muy triste pero interesante y si leíste alguna biografía o algo así te darás cuenta de algunos detalles, espero que no te moleste la idea ^^ gracias por leer  
  


* * *

  
Gaby (hyatt- bueno las mamas son bastante interesadas ¬¬ bueno a veces algunas son así, pero Misao ni caso lo hace jejej, bueno gracias y besitos ^^  
  
Gracias a todas y espero sus reviews  
  
Rurouni-Andrea  
  
A&M 


	4. no todo es como parece

Holaaaa, como están?  
  
Quiero agradecerles de verdad por sus reviews gracias de verdad ^^  
  
Ahora al capitulo ^^  
  
No todo es como parece Capitulo 4  
  
Cuando todo estaba listo para el matrimonio y aun estaba la clara confusión de todos ya que sabían que Misao no quería a Aoshi al contrario no le prestaba atención siquiera, bueno eso era al menos lo que creían.  
  
La verdad es que después de tanta insistencia se dio cuenta que se sentía muy atraída por aquel hombre de profundos ojos azules y después cuando el le mandaba toda clase de regalos, poemas y muchas cosas así, se termino enamorando sin saber exactamente cuando ni como, sucedió, se enamoro por eso que acepto estar junto a el, solo existía un problema que quizá impediría que su amor fuese completo.  
  
El amor que Misao sentía por la libertad y por su cuerpo era quizá mas poderoso, no mayor, sino poderoso que el amor que ella sentía por el.  
  
El día de la boda estaba presente mucha gente importante, y de dinero ese dic yahiko y Kaoru estaban presentes  
  
Kaoru como era su costumbre y junto con su madre estaban muy preocupadas de encontrar un buen pretendiente para ella que desde luego había por montones incluyendo a Kenshin que era el próximo plan de Omasu y okon  
  
Omasu- hija que te parase el joven Kenshin? Sabes el es muy apuesto y amable......  
  
Kaoru- si la verdad es que me parece muy simpático y lindo pero es a Aoshi a quien yo quería además el hereda primero!! Dice en un tono interesado e infantil  
  
Omasu- bueno, pero no te preocupes el también va a heredar  
  
Kaoru- bueno si tanto lo quieres voy a hacerlo  
  
Omasu sonríe satisfecha y va en busca de okon que como antes estaban convenciendo a sus hijos para que se unieran  
  
Okon- pero hijo no seas así, si son hermanas en algo se deben parecer dice sin encontrar una razón mas inteligente  
  
Kenshin- madre, que sean hermanas no significa que se parezcan, kaoru es muy superficial, es linda, lo reconozco pero no se y no insistas  
  
Dicho esto Kenshin se va y Omasu se acerca a Okon  
  
Omasu- y bien?  
  
Okon- mmm...dice pensativa- creo que va hacer difícil Kenshin sabe lo que paso con Aoshi y Kaoru, el sabia los planes por eso siente que es como la ultima opción  
  
Omasu- bueno, la verdad es que Kaoru esta de acuerdo, siente incluso que le gusta mas Kenshin- dice mintiendo claramente  
  
Okon- bueno como sea van a quedar juntos ahora debemos preocuparnos por el matrimonio, porque nos guste o no se casan.  
  
Yahiko se encontraba muy aburrido, la verdad es que el era como su padre y como Misao libre odiaba las fiestas además que hacia en un lugar así? Sentarse y aburrirse se contesta así mismo cada vez que se pregunta lo mismo que de verdad era muy seguido.....  
  
Cuando la fiesta finalizo y la misa también los novios se fueron a la casa de los Shinomori para disfrutar de su noche de bodas  
  
Okon, Omasu y Okina se quedaron en una de las casas de okon  
  
Kenshin yahiko y Kaoru se fueron a un hotel  
  
Esa noche todos estaban muy impacientes, okon y Omasu estaban muy ansiosas de ser abuela y como siempre se pusieron de acuerdo en que debía se un hombre  
  
Misao y Aoshi se encontraban muy nerviosos Aoshi sabia que con Misao seria muy diferente ella no era una geisha o cualquier mujer para saciar sus deseos, por eso estaba nervioso.  
  
Misao estaba aun mas, ella lo quería si, le gustaba que alguien la quisiera por como es y no por lo que representa ni por lo que hereda pero no estaba en un cien porciento segura de amarlo, amarlo con locura y pasión, quizá si lo deseaba pero no estaba segura de amarlo y eso la angustiaba  
  
Misao- (que debo hacer?)  
  
Aoshi- Misao estas bien?  
  
Misao- si........yo.....solo que  
  
Aoshi- sabes, lose también me siento nervioso pero debemos hacerlo, mañana nos van a llenar de preguntas debemos hacerlo  
  
Misao- no seas así, esto para mi no es un deber es un sentimiento, no me presiones  
  
Aoshi- bien como sea mejor nos dormimos dice enojado  
  
Misao- note pongas así  
  
Aoshi- es que por lo que me dices lo que se necesita para hacer el amor no existe, quiere decir que no me amas, al menos yo reconozco que estoy nervioso pero tú, tú me dices que no me amas  
  
Misao- pero, bueno yo te....quiero mucho esto ah sido muy rápido para mi te parase si esperamos un poco  
  
Aoshi ya más calmado responde- bueno si es lo que tú deseas así será  
  
Cuando la pareja despertó al otro día se fueron al comedor y al llegar se encontraron con todos sin incluir a yahiko Kaoru y Okina que se fueron a su casa porque tenían muchos asuntos pendientes.....  
  
En especial okon y Omasu se encontraban muy interesadas en lo que la pareja les informaría  
  
Okon- y bien?  
  
Aoshi- de verdad no quisiéramos hablar de nuestra intimidad  
  
Misao- es algo muy personal que solo nos conciérnase a Aoshi y a mí  
  
Okon- no seas insolente  
  
Omasu- no nos respondas es tu responsabilidad contarnos (N.A. creo que a estas alturas ya las odiamos ne?)  
  
Aoshi- disculpen pero no les importa lo que hacemos o dejemos de hacer por eso no se hablara mas del tema  
  
El desayuno mantuvo un incomodo silencio y al terminar Omasu se levanta en compañía de okon  
  
Omasu- Misao nos puedes acompañar?  
  
Misao- saben no me siento bien creo que voy a la habitación  
  
Aoshi- estas bien? Dice preocupado  
  
Misao- si solo me duele el estomago  
  
Aoshi- te acompaño?  
  
Misao- no te preocupes, madre después la busco si?  
  
Omasu- no demores  
  
Aoshi se dirige a su despacho para atender los negocios y omasu con okon van a dar un paseo por la ciudad  
  
Misao se va rápidamente a la habitación en busca de unas hierbas que hace unos días encontró.  
  
Misao se dirige al baño en donde como ya era su costumbre vomitaba todo lo que comía  
  
Misao- hay kami, kami  
  
Misao se levanta con dificultad del suelo y toma entre sus manos la hierva que saco de su habitación  
  
Esa hierba para la desgracias de Misao era un laxante muy fuerte el cual combinado con el ejercicio y los vómitos era fatal  
  
Misao- bien ceo que ahora debo ir a ver a mi madre  
  
Misao se dirige donde estaba una empleada y le pregunta  
  
Misao- sabe donde esta mi madre y la señora okon?  
  
Empleada- si señora, están en la sala acaban de llagar  
  
Misao- muchas gracias  
  
Misao se dirige a la sala en busca de su madrea  
  
Omasu- Misao? Dice al sentir unos golpes en la puerta mientras mira a okon la cual asiente  
  
Okon- adelante  
  
Misao- bien, me necesitaban?  
  
Omasu- debemos hablar seriamente  
  
Misao- sucede algo?  
  
Okon- queremos que intentes lo antes posible ser madrea  
  
Misao- como? Dice sorprendida  
  
Omasu- desde hoy vamos a comenzar con unos rezos y recetas que nos dieron para que tengas un hombrecito  
  
Misao- yo no quiero aun!!! Dice gritando  
  
Omasu- no eleves la vos dice golpeándole el rostro con su mano  
  
Misao no sabia que hacer, desde ese momento comprendió que estaba encerrada en una jaula, pero una de oro  
  
******************_________________________________**********************  
  
Bien aquí les dejo este capitulo y de verdad estoy muy contenta de que lean mi historia y mas aun con los reviews ^^  
  
Bueno ahora los agradecimientos!!!  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi- amiga!!! Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste mucho ^^ espero verte pronto en el MSN besos ^_-  
  
Bizcochia U-u- hola!!! Gracias de verdad por tu comentario de verdad me alegra mucho que dedique algo de tu tiempo para leer gracias y espero que te guste y como ves ahora salen los laxantes bueno nos vemos besitos y gracias ^^  
  
Usa akagi- la verdad es que me alegra mucho tu review y en cuanto a fechas solo ubícalo en la misma que se sitúa Rurouni Kenshin es que me complican las fechas solo piensa en las fechas del anime, gracias y besos ¡!  
  
Gaby (hyatt-la verdad es que con la bulimia cuesta dar vuelta atrás y Aoshi no podía preferir a Kaoru ne? Gracias y me dejas un review si? Gracias  
  
Yuki- en cuanto a las fechas como le dije a usa akagi me complica pero sitúala en la misma que Rurouni Kenshin ^^ y si se que fue muy rápido pero fue decisión de Misao y ya veras las repercusiones que traerán su rápida decisión muchas gracias y espero que te guste nos vemos!!  
  
Kagome Shinomori- la verdad es que creo que mencione que la bulimia llevara a la muerte a Misao pero nadie sabe, espero que te guste y nos vemos y muchísimas gracias  
  
Bueno y también gracias a todas las que leyeron misa capítulos anteriores y espero que les guste este y no olviden dejar un review si?  
  
Gracias por todo y nos vemos  
  
Besitos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea  
  
A&M 


	5. no todo es perfecto

Bueno este es el nuevo capi que estoy haciendo casi uno por dia ^^ es increíble....  
  
Bueno espero que les guste y quiero agradecer en especial a Magdaria sayo que me ha apoyado y sabia del proyecto de antes ^^, muchas gracias por todo amiga y nos vemos  
  
Ahora los dejo  
  
En el capitulo anterior....  
  
Omasu- Misao? Dice al sentir unos golpes en la puerta mientras mira a okon la cual asiente  
  
Okon- adelante  
  
Misao- bien, me necesitaban?  
  
Omasu- debemos hablar seriamente  
  
Misao- sucede algo?  
  
Okon- queremos que intentes lo antes posible ser madrea  
  
Misao- como? Dice sorprendida  
  
Omasu- desde hoy vamos a comenzar con unos rezos y recetas que nos dieron para que tengas un hombrecito  
  
Misao- yo no quiero aun!!! Dice gritando  
  
Omasu- no eleves la vos dice golpeándole el rostro con su mano  
  
Misao no sabia que hacer, desde ese momento comprendió que estaba encerrada en una jaula, pero una de oro  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
ahora al capitulo ^^  
  
capitulo 5  
  
No todo es perfecto  
  
Misao-porque me haces esto?  
  
Omasu- por que eres una irrespetuosa  
  
Misao por fin estaba decidía si no podía sacar de esa casa a la madre de Aoshi alómenos sacaría a la de ella  
  
Misao- suficiente!! Dice gritando y callando a Omasu- ahora yo soy la señora de esta casa y como tal no quiero que estes aquí solo puede estar la señora okon al ser la madrea de mi marido pero yo no deceo que tu estes aquí asi que porfavor vete lo antes posible  
  
Omasu- pero hija yo quiero lo mejor para ti dice entre sollozos notablemente fingidos  
  
Mientras okon abrasaba a Omasu dice  
  
Okon- no seas mal agradecida  
  
Misao- discúlpeme señora pero desde este momento voy a tomar el puesto que me corresponde y como queria mi madre deje de ser una Makimachi y ahora soy una de las mujeres mas ricas del pais no era ese tu proposito?  
  
Omasu- como dices eso? Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero si tu deseo es que me aleje de tu lado, lo hare no voy a humillarme por ti  
  
Misao- bueno y si eso era todo me retiro debo ir a ver a mi esposo  
  
Okon- pero...  
  
Misao- disculpen tengo prisa  
  
Asi Misao se va a ver a Aoshi y decide que debe contarle todo lo sucedido  
  
Misao- Aoshi, puedo pasar? Dice golpeando suavemente la puerta  
  
Aoshi- si por supuesto, adelante dice mientras deja de lado un alto de papeles  
  
Misao- Aoshi.....yo  
  
Aoshi- que sucede?  
  
Misao- es que vengo de hablar con nuestras madrea y fue terrible dice comenzando a llorar  
  
Aoshi abrazando a Misao dice  
  
Aoshi- que paso? Porque estas asi?  
  
Misao- mi.....mi madre me golpeo y tuve que prácticamente echarla de la casa.....dice entre sollozos  
  
Aoshi- pero porque? Mi madre tenia algo que ver con todo esto?  
  
Misao- yo.....mi madre me dijo que debia tener un hijo ahora si o si y que debia ser hombre y que debia tomar cosas extraña y hacer unos rezos para que funcionara  
  
Aoshi- dime si mi madre esta involucrada  
  
Misao- no importa eso  
  
Aoshi- dime si mi madre esta en esto- dice bruscamente  
  
Misao- bueno.....si pero no importa yo hice lo que ellas querian les dije que tomaba mi puesto como esposa y como tal era la señora de esta casa y no la deseaba bajo mi mismo techo por eso te pido disculpas  
  
Aoshi- pero amor si no dijiste nada que no es cierto ahora tu eres dueña y señora de esto, pero con respecto a mi madrea debo hacer algo  
  
Misao- no hagas nada......no vale la pena que por mi se enojen  
  
Aoshi- no digas eso, tu has hecho demasiado por mi, me as ayudado a vivir la vida a dejar de ser tan frio y me enseñaste a amar y mi madre solo intenta controlarme y eso no lo voy a permitir.  
  
Aoshi sale decido en busca de Okon la cual se encontraba en la habitación que le correspondía a Omasu ayudándola a arreglar sus cosas  
  
Okon- aun no puedo creer que esto sucederia, quiero decir en cualquier momento se nos revelaria pero nunca crei que comenzara a tomar atribuciones que le corresponden siempre estuvo evadiendo toda estas cosas  
  
Omasu- lose pero deberás seguir tu aquí debes hacer que todo siga a la perfeccion y asi  
  
En ese momento entra Aoshi a la habitación  
  
Aoshi- asi que? Conseguir que seamos titeres? La verdad es que me parece absurdo lo que nos hacen  
  
Omasu- hijo no seas asi jamas haríamos algo asi  
  
Aoshi- disculpe pero no es nada mio y creo que la señora de esta casa osea mi mujer le pidio que se retirara  
  
Okon- Aoshi!! Dice indignada la maldita ejemmm gomen indignada la "mujer"  
  
Aoshi- madrea necesito hablar con usted, cuando se vaya la señora vaya espero que sea pronto, dejando entender que Omasu debia irse pronto  
  
Omasu- bueno señor Aoshi espero que sea feliz con mi hija y cualquier cosa estoy a sus servicios  
  
Aoshi- no se preocupe no creo que la necesitemos y gracias por venir  
  
Aoshi se va devuelta a su despacho en donde lo esperaba Misao  
  
Aoshi- listo  
  
Misao- que paso? Dice preocupada  
  
Aoshi- no te preocupes, Omasu ya se va y mi madre ya viene para aca  
  
Misao- bueno entones me voy no quiero tener que repetirle lo que pienso  
  
Aoshi- no espera, quedate si? Eres mi mujer y ella te va a respetar o se va a ir de la casa  
  
Misao- bueno, sabes esto me hace muy feliz no me gusta pelearme con mi madre pero me gusta ser libre, me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera  
  
Aoshi- lose amor por eso te amo ^^ dice con una linda pero sencilla sonrisa  
  
Misao- sabes deberias sonreir mas seguido te ves guapisimo asi con lo que Misao termina dandole un besito en los labios  
  
(N.A- creo que ya me puse melosa -_-)  
  
Misao y Aoshi se separan al sentir a okon acercase  
  
Okon llega sin tocar la puerta y con una sonrisa cínica en los labios  
  
Okon- dime hijo que sucede?  
  
Aoshi- madre para mi las cosas son muy sencillas desde......  
  
Okon- espera hijo dice interrumpiendo a Aoshi- Misao puedes salir por favor esta conversación es privada  
  
Aoshi- no Misao quedate todo lo que te tengo que decir madre le concierne a ella además ella es mi esposa  
  
Okon- pero hijo no seas asi sabes que yo te amo y no quiero que nuestra relacion se arruine por ella  
  
Aoshi- medre no me hables como si fueras mi esposa eres mi madre y siempre te voy a querer pero si tu no cambias tu actitud hacia nosotros y con eso tambien me refiero a Misao no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí  
  
Okon que estaba muy enojada dice-esta bien ahora lo entiendo tu mujercita es mas importante que yo  
  
Aoshi- tu eres mi madre pero ella es el amor de mi vida y las quiero a las dos  
  
Okon- bueno, hare lo posible ahora me puedo ir?  
  
Aoshi- si  
  
Okon- ahh y Misao reconsidera lo que hablamos  
  
Misao- no hemos hablado de nada y si se refiere a un hijo aun no lo hemos discutido con Aoshi y si fuera asi no importa si es un hombre o una mujer  
  
Cuando Misao termina de hablar okon se da la vuelta y sale del despacho y cuando esta mas alejada se detiene  
  
Okon- ya veremos si no me vas a hacer caso niña  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero que lo disfruten y como ven las cosas con la maldita okon no serán nada faciles al menos Omasu ya se fue  
  
Misao-buaaa T_T por que tengo que sufrir tantoo ;_;  
  
R.Andrea- no te quejes tienes la mejor parte te quedaste con Aoshi buaaa ;_;  
  
Aoshi- bueno mientras ellas ehhh conversan? Yo doy los agradecimientos ^^  
  
Arashi- mechas gracias espero que te guste este capitulo y como ves ya estan en su lugar las dos almenos por el momento, ahh y bueno yo...con Misao estoy bien ademas tengo a mi jefecita ^^  
  
R.Andrea- *_* lo tengo en la palma de mi mano *_*  
  
Aoshi- bueno gracias y espero que dejes un review  
  
Bizcochia U-u- gracias tambien y la veradad es que la amo pero aun no me entero de su problema *_* raro ne? Aun no puedo hacer nada, pero bueno, andrea me dijo que Kenshin no se keda con esa así que no te preocupes gracias!!  
  
Gaby (hyatt- la verdad es que si son malditas pero ya veras, todo se paga en la vida o almenos en este fic, bueno gracias y nos vemos  
  
R.Andrea- amor *_* graciasssssss ejemmm bueno espero que les guste mi nuevo ayudante ^_- y nos vemos y recuerden dejar un review  
  
Besos Andrea  
  
A&M 


	6. cuando todo parece que va bien

Gomen!!!!! Por la demora la verdad es que tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no me inspiraba ¬¬* pero bueno aquí estoy con este capi ^^  
  
En le capitulo anterior...  
  
Okon que estaba muy enojada dice-esta bien ahora lo entiendo tu mujercita es mas importante que yo  
  
Aoshi- tu eres mi madre pero ella es el amor de mi vida y las quiero a las dos  
  
Okon- bueno, haré lo posible ahora me puedo ir?  
  
Aoshi- si  
  
Okon- ahh y Misao reconsidera lo que hablamos  
  
Misao- no hemos hablado de nada y si se refiere a un hijo aun no lo hemos discutido con Aoshi y si fuera así no importa si es un hombre o una mujer  
  
Cuando Misao termina de hablar okon se da la vuelta y sale del despacho y cuando esta mas alejada se detiene  
  
Okon- ya veremos si no me vas a hacer caso niña  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ahora al capitulo ^^  
  
Cuando crees que todo resulta como lo deseas y una piedra se cruza en tu camino  
  
Misao- Aoshi, sabes no me gusta estar mal con tu mama mas que mas es mi suegra es como una madre aunque me hacen las cosas tan difíciles...  
  
Aoshi-koichi no te preocupes voy a hacer todo lo que esta a mi alcance para que estés tranquila  
  
Misao- gracias, sabes voy a tomarme un te  
  
Aoshi- te acompaño?  
  
Misao- ehh, jejejeje no no te preocupes  
  
Misao deja a Aoshi solo y se dirige a la cocina en la cual se encuentra un viejecita que era prácticamente la que mantenía un grato ambiente en esa casa desde que el padre de Aoshi murió  
  
Misao- Hihen hay agua caliente? Dice en un tono amable y dulce  
  
Hihen- si señora quiere que le prepare un te?  
  
Misao- si te paso unas hierbas espero un momento  
  
Misao se dirige a una gaveta la cual estaba siempre con llave la cual solo manejaba ella  
  
Misao- aquí tiene  
  
Hihen- bien se lo llevo a la habitación?  
  
Misao- ehhhh, no al patio deseo hacer un poco de ejercicio  
  
Hihen- como ordene  
  
Cuando Hihen se fija en las hierbas queda muy extrañada con su experiencia sabía que esa hierba era un fuerte laxante, un purgante, pero no le presto mas atención ya que era probable que se enfermara debido a los problemas con sus cercanos  
  
En el momento que las hierbas estuvieron listas se dirigió donde Misao  
  
Hihen- aquí tiene señora  
  
Misao- gracias  
  
En ese momento se acerca una de las sirvientas a Hihen  
  
Hihen- con su permiso señora, me retiro el señor me necesita  
  
Misao-bien puede irse ^_^  
  
Cuando Hihen llega a la puerta de Aoshi este la hace pasar en le instante  
  
Aoshi- siéntate Hihen dice con una dulzura extraña en el  
  
Hihen- gracias señor, dígame que necesita?  
  
Aoshi- quisiera hablar contigo, espero que sea solo entre nosotros  
  
Hihen- si dígame  
  
Aoshi-has notado algún comportamiento extraño de mi madre hacia Misao? Dice fríamente  
  
Hihen- la verdad señor es que su madre quizá no es muy amable con ella pero no la trata mal, solo la ignora  
  
Aoshi- y en Misao?  
  
Hihen- la verdad es que no, ella es muy amable y cariñosa con todos incluso con ella  
  
Aoshi- entonces todo bien con ellas?  
  
Hihen- puede decirse que si, pero disculpe mi indiscreción sucede algo?  
  
Aoshi- si fueras otra ya te habría echado por tu indiscreción pero te voy a contar, tú sabes que mi madre siempre quiso controlarme y controlar todo pero Misao no acepto eso y desde ese momento se llevan mal  
  
Hihen- ahhh, mire, quizá es por eso que esta enfermita la señora  
  
Aoshi- enferma?  
  
Hihen- no sabia? Me pidió que le hiciera una hierbas, si mal no recuerdo era un laxante lo mas seguro es que tiene el estomago mal por los nervios ^_^  
  
Aoshi-gracias por todo puedes irte  
  
Hihen- si  
  
Cuando Hihen se fue Aoshi se fue en busca de Misao ya que pensaba muy bien lo que le dijo Hihen  
  
Aoshi-(que será...esto no me parece que sea normal)  
  
Aoshi se acerca a una de las sirvientas para preguntarle por Misao la cual le informa que esta en el patio haciendo un poco de ejercicio  
  
Misao- uff....creo que estoy fuera de forma jajá jajá estoy muy floja  
  
Aoshi-Misao?  
  
Misao-que sucede?  
  
Aoshi- estas bien? Te sientes bien?  
  
Misao- si estoy bien por que lo dices  
  
Aoshi- vamos a caminar, quiero hablarte  
  
Misao- si vamos  
  
Aoshi- sabes, te eh notado muy extraña este ultimo tiempo, se que estas tomando laxantes, y pasas mucho tiempo cabalgando y haciendo ejercicio...  
  
Misao- no digas esas cosas, que insinúas que no puedo cuidarme el físico? , esto es el colmo  
  
Aoshi- pero Misao, no te exaltes solo me preocupo  
  
Misao- si, si ahora ya vamos a comer  
  
Aoshi- si pero una cosa Misao, yo te amo pero no voy a permitir que me hables así  
  
Misao- no discutamos si? Ahora vamos  
  
Aoshi- bien  
  
La verdad es que Aoshi no estaba convencido que Misao le decía la verdad veía en los ojos de Misao una sombra que no lo convencía  
  
Al llegar a la casa Misao y Aoshi se dirigen a su habitación  
  
Aoshi- estas segura que quieres?  
  
Misao- si anata no puedo huir de ella siempre además ella merece mi respeto  
  
Aoshi- este bien si así lo quieres ahora voy a bajo  
  
Misao- yo me baño y voy  
  
Misao se saca rápidamente su ropa y se mete al baño allí hace lo posible por no mirarse  
  
Al salir se pone un kimono de color celeste que por dentro era azul oscuro y una obi blanco el cual para cualquier vista le quedaba hermosísimo pero su visión era bastante distorsionada  
  
Misao- bueno aquí vamos, ahora procura ser mas discreta vamos  
  
Misao se dirige al comedor en donde se encontraba Okon y Aoshi  
  
Misao- buenas tardes señora dice con un dejo de ironía  
  
Okon- como estas amor? ^^ Dice alegremente  
  
Extraño esa es la palabra era inexplicable como Okon la pérfida suegra cambiaba su actitud hacia Misao  
  
Okon- vamos, ven siéntate  
  
Hihen- ahora viene la comida  
  
Aoshi- gracias  
  
Okon- ya comiste Hihen? Dice con una cara de santidad (N.A: puaj como odio a la mujer esa ¬¬)  
  
Hihen- no...no se preocupe señora comimos temprano hoy  
  
Okon- bueno a comer dice viendo como llegan con unas bandejas a la mesa  
  
Aoshi- esta bien madre? Dice fríamente y mirando directamente a Misao  
  
Okon- bien. Bien muy bien ahora a comer  
  
Misao- gracias por la comida  
  
Okon- Misao procura ser prudente con tu comida recuerda que si ahora engordas cuesta bajar  
  
Misao- yo lo se dice muy nerviosa y Aoshi al notar eso comienza a sospechar que es lo que sucede solo que el no conoce la magnitud real de todo  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Bueno aquí termina este capitulo se que es cortito pero ahora me pongo a trabajar en el próximo para compensar este, les voy a contar que recién empiesan los problemas jojojojojo espero que les guste este chapi y ahora los saludos  
  
R-Andrea- esta es mi parte favorita......Aoshi!!! *_*  
  
Aoshi- mande  
  
R-Andrea- tenemos que mandar saludos a nuestras amigas ^^  
  
Aoshi- bueno comencemos Gaby Hyatt gracias por tu review la verdad es que las cosas se ponen negras con okon pero ya veras espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
R-Andrea- como dijo Aoshi gracias por leer y espero que nos veamos en el próximo y se viene feo ^_-  
  
Aoshi- muchas gracias a Usa Akagi y si es verdad que Misao no merece morir pero aun no termina este fic así que no desesperarse  
  
R-Andrea- si matemos a las dos pero como te das cuenta la que mas lió hace es okon Omasu es la madrea algo de cariño le tendrá ne? Gracias y espero que te guste ^^  
  
Aoshi- amigas magdalia gracias por el review y la verdad es que si son malas pero supongo que la jefa algo hará ne?  
  
R-Andrea- sayisss un gusto que leas mi fic ^^ espero que te guste este capi y si son bastante malditas la viejas esas besos y nos hablamos ^^  
  
Aoshi- muchas gracias por lo de papacito bizcochia -///- y espero que te guste este capitulo muchos besos ^_-  
  
R-Andrea- si que es papacito ne? Jojojojojo pero bueno espero que te guste este capi y la verdad es ke Okon será mucho mas maldita pero bueno..... Nos vemos amiga besos 


	7. sentimientos verdaderos y verdades dolor...

Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo que Salio rapido creo que estoy inspirada Ahora las dejo leer sin mas ^^  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
Extraño esa es la palabra era inexplicable como Okon la pérfida suegra cambiaba su actitud hacia Misao  
  
Okon- vamos, ven siéntate  
  
Hihen- ahora viene la comida  
  
Aoshi- gracias  
  
Okon- ya comiste Hihen? Dice con una cara de santidad (N.A: puaj como odio a la mujer esa ¬¬)  
  
Hihen- no...no se preocupe señora comimos temprano hoy  
  
Okon- bueno a comer dice viendo como llegan con unas bandejas a la mesa  
  
Aoshi- esta bien madre? Dice fríamente y mirando directamente a Misao  
  
Okon- bien. Bien muy bien ahora a comer  
  
Misao- gracias por la comida  
  
Okon- Misao procura ser prudente con tu comida recuerda que si ahora engordas cuesta bajar  
  
Misao- yo lo se dice muy nerviosa y Aoshi al notar eso comienza a sospechar que es lo que sucede solo que el no conoce la magnitud real de todo  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ahora al capitulo ^^  
  
Sentimientos verdaderos y verdades dolorosas  
  
Así la comida comenzó tranquila las consistentes miradas de Aoshi hacia Misao hacían que esta se pusiera nerviosa  
  
Okon- y bien como están las cosas quisiera saber cuando voy a ah ser abuela ^^........  
  
Misao- aun no lo sabemos dice comenzando a comerse un segundo plato  
  
Aoshi- madrea no comencemos no es un tema que nos guste conversar en publico  
  
Okon- no sean así además tienen que aprovechar después si Misao se pone mayor no va a poder bajar los kilos que suba cuando tengo a mi nieto  
  
Misao- ya basta! No tengo deseos de seguir hablando este tema además se perfectamente que tengo problemas de peso y que tengo que hacer mas dieta  
  
Aoshi- Misao yo no creo que.....  
  
Misao- amor, no te preocupes se perfectamente como estoy veraz que pronto tendré mi peso ^^  
  
Hihen- disculpen les retiro los platos?  
  
Misao- si Hihen gracias  
  
Hihen- desean tomar algo?  
  
Okon- yo quisiera tomar te  
  
Aoshi- no muchas gracias  
  
Hihen- y usted señora Misao?  
  
Misao- mis hierbas recuerda dejarlas enfriar un poco si? Me las llevas a la habitación de lectura  
  
Hihen- bien con su permiso  
  
Okon- yo me retiro deseo ir a comprar, vienes con migo Misao quizás tengamos que cambiar algunos de tus kimonos....dice pensativamente  
  
Misao- no se preocupe aun puedo usar los míos de antes  
  
Aoshi- Misao puedes venir con migo deseo hablar con tigo  
  
Misao- si.....  
  
Aoshi y Misao se van en silencio a la habitación matrimonial y al llegar Aoshi cierra la puerta tras de si  
  
Misao- si quieres que hablemos sobre mi comportamiento con tu madre yo lo siento pero no puedo aguantar  
  
Aoshi- no te preocupes que no es eso.....la verdad es que te siento muy extraña sabes que tienes una figura envidiable?  
  
Misao- no me estés engañando yo se como soy y creo que puedo estar mejor  
  
Aoshi- y cuando va a ser eso cuando no quede nada de ti? Yo no sabría que hacer sin ti Misao, no entiendes que te estas haciendo daño  
  
Aoshi ya no necesitaba saber mas el era un hombre interesado en la medicina y nutrición por eso sabia muy bien que Misao estaba padeciendo bulimia  
  
Misao- déjame en paz!! Dice mientras se va corriendo al baño  
  
Cuando Misao se encontraba en el baño como es de esperarse vomita todo lo que había comido  
  
Misao- es por eso, por eso no me ama porque soy una vaca estoy muy gorda jamás podré hacer feliz a Aoshi dice melancólicamente  
  
Aoshi- Misao estas bien?  
  
Misao- solo me duele el estomago comí algo que me cayo mal  
  
Aoshi- estas segura  
  
Misao- maldita sea!! Si estoy segura que quieres que te diga? Si vomite lo que comí porque comí mucho y me descompuse y ahora me tomo unas hierbas y se me pasa dice desde el baño  
  
Aoshi bien ahora voy a salir un momento si?  
  
Misao- esta bien vuelve pronto dice mientras sale del baño  
  
Aoshi- adiós  
  
Misao- si  
  
Después de que Misao se tranquiliza Hihen llega con las hierbas las cuales se las deja en una mesa y se retira  
  
Cuando ya se hacia de noche Misao escoge una yukata muy linda de colores celestes y azules que hacían juegos con sus ojos y cabello ella quería estar con Aoshi quizá no lo amaba pero si lo quería y de apoco estaba sintiendo amor hacia el...  
  
Cuando Aoshi llego en la noche fue directamente a la habitación en donde encuentra a Misao en una pequeña yukata  
  
Misao- yo lo siento mucho anata dice mientras se acerca provocativamente hacia el y lo beso efusiva pero dulcemente en los labios  
  
Aoshi- que estaba anonadado por la actitud de Misao corresponde el beso y le dice-estas segura d esto Misao?  
  
Misao- nunca estuve mas segura que ahora  
  
Aoshi- yo.......yo no quisiera lastimarte  
  
Misao- jamás lo harías amor, jamás  
  
Esa noche fue una de las mas maravillosas en la vida de Misao y Aoshi esa noche no solo se demostraron sus verdaderos sentimientos también quedaba sellado en el cuerpo de Misao todo el amor que se tenían  
  
En la mañana siguiente Misao y Aoshi se ven mas unidos y bajan juntos a desayunar  
  
Okon- que ya era costumbre verla en la mesa- como están ^^?  
  
Misao- muy bien gracias  
  
Aoshi- nos sentamos  
  
Misao- si ^^ dice sonriendo mientras le dedica una hermosa y cristalina sonrisa a su amado  
  
Para okon no paso desapercibido ese gesto y comenzó a sospechar que su plan por fin comenzaba a funcionar  
  
Okon- Misao hija, quisiera saber si puedes acompañarme a recoger los kimonos que ayer separa a ver si te compras algunos ^^ dice con la mas hipócritas de las sonrisas  
  
Misao- esta bien ella no quería que una simple discusión con su suegra evaporara la felicidad que sentía  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer tomaron unas hierbas (N:A. ya sabemos cuales ne?) y se fueron en carruaje a la tienda  
  
Okon- ven te va a gustar ^^  
  
Misao- si ya voy  
  
Okon- hola Tomoe ^^  
  
Tomoe- buenas tardes señora Okon viene por su pedido?  
  
Okon- si y quiero ver unos kimonos para ella  
  
Tomoe- buenas tardes señora soy Tomoe yukishiro un gusto  
  
Misao- yo soy Misao Shinomori mucho gusto ^_^  
  
Tomoe- desea ver kimonos  
  
Misao- ehh si...  
  
Okon- tráenos los mas lindo que sean pequeños esta un poco subida de peso y así la haremos bajar  
  
A Tomoe se le hizo muy extraña la petición de Okon ya que Misao era muy delgada peor ese no era su asunto  
  
Okon- bien vamos ^^ ( al fin te tengo donde quiero Makimachi por fin harás lo que quiero aunque no te des cuenta)  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
bueno aquí las dejo con este capitulo se que es corto pero como voy haciéndolos casi por día no se nota jajajaja ^^  
  
ahora saludos ^^ y como es costumbre me ayudan mis modelos hoy solo vendrán Sano y mi Aoshi ^^  
  
Aoshi- muchas gracias a Gaby (hyatt y si la verdad es que Okon es muy estupida pero bueno es un fic ne? Y da gusto hacerla quedar en ridículo -_- pero bueno yo no escribo solo modelo muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
R.Andrea.- si!!!! Muchas gracias y la verdad que son unas malditas locas....¬¬ espero verte de nuevo besos ^^  
  
Sano-gracias al amor de mi vida sayito *_* espero que salgamos juntitos yo quiero estar con tigo :_:  
  
R.Andrea- jejejej gomen te dije que se me salía de las manos...así como vamos van a terminar andando ne?jajajaja bueno nos vemos y espero que te guste amiga besos ^^  
  
Y muchas gracias a todas y cuídense  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea  
  
A&M 


	8. La dura realidad

Gomen!!!!! Se que me demore pero esque se me fue la inspiración -_-* pero aquí esta con mucho esfuerzo el capi ^^  
  
Disfrutenlo y dejen reviewssss  
  
En el capitulo antrior....  
  
Misao- yo soy Misao Shinomori mucho gusto ^_^  
  
Tomoe- desea ver kimonos  
  
Misao- ehh si...  
  
Okon- tráenos los mas lindo que sean pequeños esta un poco subida de peso y así la haremos bajar  
  
A Tomoe se le hizo muy extraña la petición de Okon ya que Misao era muy delgada peor ese no era su asunto  
  
Okon- bien vamos ^^ ( al fin te tengo donde quiero Makimachi por fin harás lo que quiero aunque no te des cuenta)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
ahora al chapi  
  
capitulo 8 ( wow es mucho ne)  
  
La dura realidad  
  
Así estuvieron casi una hora probándose kimonos hermosos, prendas para el cabello y más cosas así  
  
Cuando terminaros okon y Misao habían escogido casi 10 kimonos (N:A- la verdad es que Misao escogió 3 y la maldita Okon 7) y sin contar que los kimonos eras casi tres tallas menos de lo que acostumbraba a usar Misao decidieron irse a su casa porque estuvieron mucho tiempo fuera  
  
Okon- bueno Tomoe, muchas gracias por todo  
  
Tomo- no se preocupe señora- dice con voz preocupada  
  
Misao- gracias  
  
Okon- bueno niña vamos  
  
Misao- adiós  
  
Tomoe-adiós  
  
Al llegar a la casa encuentran a un Aoshi no muy contento por el retraso  
  
Aoshi- por que se demoraron tanto?  
  
Okon- hijo, no te pongas así estábamos comprando kimonos  
  
Misao- si es cierto bueno yo voy a llevar mis kimonos a la habitación  
  
Cuando Misao se fue Aoshi le dice a su madre  
  
Aoshi- que tramas?  
  
Okon- como? No te entiendo yo.....  
  
Aoshi- no te creo nada de lo que dices ni de lo que me digas, no te esfuerces ahora quiero que no molestes mas a Misao  
  
Okon- pero hijo....dice sollozando muy fingidamente  
  
Aoshi- no hagas teatro que no te creo dice con su frialdad característica  
  
Al decir eso Aoshi se va a la habitación en busca de Misao y al llegar ve en la cama los kimonos de Misao la cual se encontraba tomando un baño  
  
Aoshi- por kami que es esto? Dice un poco horrorizado mientras ve los diminutos obis y kimonos  
  
Aoshi al fin se daba cuenta Misao sufría de una bulimia severa ya no era de vez en cuando, cada vez era mas su ansia por comer y luego correr al baño, sus hierbas y su excesivo ejercicio  
  
Aoshi- kami que hago, que hago  
  
Misao- sucede algo amor?  
  
Aoshi-no yo.... Aoshi solo se acerca y abrasa a Misao muy cariñosamente  
  
Así paso casi un mes desde que Aoshi se diera cuenta que Misao estaba muy enferma y que si no hacia algo moriría mas ahora que....  
  
............................................Flash back .............................................  
  
Misao- Aoshi necesito hablar contigo  
  
Aoshi- bien vamos (quizás me hable de su problema)  
  
Misao- yo....quiero decirte que estoy......estoy embarazada  
  
Aoshi- tu... yo ahhhggg quiero decir, vamos a ser padres!!!???  
  
Misao- si amor al fin nuestro hijo o hija vendrá con nosotros  
  
Aoshi- no sabes lo feliz que soy!!! Dice mientras la abraza y la besa  
  
................................fin del flash back......................................  
  
Tendremos un hijo.......  
  
Esos días okon había estado muy enferma ella hace unos años padecía de cáncer terminal y parecía que esos meses serian los últimos de ella y por eso al enterarse que Misao estaba embarazada decidió que si ella no estaba su nieto tampoco  
  
Okon- Misao!! Niña como se te ocurre comer así me quieres matar??  
  
Misao- tengo hambre no eh comido recuerde que estoy esperando un hijo  
  
Okon- no digas tonterías y recuerda que tiene que ser un niño sino......  
  
Misao- sino que!!!???  
  
Okon- esa niña no tendrá un lugar acá  
  
Misao- no digas tonterías es mi hija y de Aoshi y los dos seremos felices sea lo que sea  
  
Okon- eso no lo voy a permitir, además déjate de comer pareces una vaca así Aoshi no querrá tocarte mas- dice mientras le arrebata la comida de las mano  
  
Misao-yo....mi hijo necesita comer.....  
  
Okon- aquí entre nosotras- dice mientras le susurra algo al oído- no me interesa tu hijo  
  
Misao- pero...como, como se atreve!!  
  
Okon- no me levantes la voz muchacha dice mientras le da una cachetada a Misao  
  
Aoshi- como se atreve madre!!  
  
Okon- hijo...yo no quería ella comenzó a insultarme dice mientras solloza  
  
Aoshi- déjenos solos  
  
Okon- amor.....  
  
Aoshi-déjenos solos!!! Dice comenzando a perder la paciencia  
  
Misao- Aoshi no te preocupes  
  
Aoshi- como quieres que no me preocupe?!  
  
Misao- es que yo no quisiera que te pelearas con tu madre  
  
Aoshi-no digas eso  
  
Misao-de verdad yo estoy perfectamente bien solo necesito un te de hierbas y....  
  
Aoshi- maldita sea!! Ya BASTA!!  
  
Misao- amor que.....  
  
Aoshi- deja de fingir....se lo que te pasa, se que estas obsesionada con tu peso , se que tomas laxantes por kami que no quieres a tu hijo....dice mientras unas lagrimas cruzaban su preocupado rostro  
  
Misao- como crees eso??? Dice mientras lloraba desconsoladamente  
  
Aoshi- no creas que me ibas a tener engañado siempre yo te amo no quiero que mueras!!  
  
Misao- no es cierto, no es cierto yo solo me cuido de subir de peso  
  
Aoshi-como puedes decir eso?? Si tu no comes mi hijo tampoco quieres matarlo????  
  
Misao-ya no quiero eso!!! Yo solo....  
  
Aoshi- que?? ¡!  
  
Misao- quiero que me ames que no me desprecies por ser gorda.....  
  
Aoshi- como dices eso?  
  
Misao- tu madre me dice que...que tu no me vas a querer si engordo  
  
Aoshi- koishi note das cuenta el daño que te haces? Yo te amo por quien eres amo tu figura y tu belleza pero amo mas a tu persona interior a tu ingenuidad y a tu bondad yo te amo sea como sea  
  
Misao- Aoshi......yo.....  
  
Misao no alcanza a terminar ya que se desmaya en los brazos de Aoshi que ágilmente la toman evitando un golpe  
  
Aoshi- Misao,.... Misao......MISAO!!! Por favor Misao dice llamando la atención del servicio de la casa- traigan un doctor por favor !!!!! En ese momento Okon subía las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
Okon- perfecto así nos podemos ir los tres juntos......  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capi la verdad es que estoy sin inspiración no se porque...  
  
bueno espero que les guste y dejen reviews ^^  
  
ahora los agradecimientos con la participación de mis modelos Aoshi, Kenshin y Sano  
  
Kenshin- muchas gracias a Gaby hyatt- la verdad es que en el próximo capitulo van a aparecer los demás espero que te guste este muchos besos  
  
R-Andrea- gracias Gaby y en el próximo capi vamos a hablar de los demás ke los deje en el olvido jejejej-_- besos y nos vemos  
  
Sano-Sayo...ejem debo hacer mi trabajo antes...la verdad es que no tiene ninguna relación Tomoe con Kenshin hasta el momento a menos que a Andrea se le ocurra otra cosa, ya sabes como es.... Y bueno yo quisiera -///- ehhhh pedirte si tu ...bueno quisieras salirconmigoundia....  
  
R-Andrea-tori-atama no se entendió!!!  
  
Sano- que quiero que sayoo salga con migo porque yo la quiero mucho y necesito estar con ella!! O_o  
  
R-Andrea- ejem...bueno o_o gracias sayo y espero que no te me desmayas besos amiga  
  
Aoshi- muchas gracias a bizcochia, espero que te guste este capitulo y como vez alfil me di cuenta de todo como sabes Andrea hace el guión yo solo lo sigo -_- bueno muchos besos  
  
R-Andrea- polaaa amiga espero que soluciones todo prontito tu sabes la amarramos y le damos a la bruja esa ^_~ besos y espero que te guste  
  
R-Andrea- Luthien16 muchas gracias y bueno con respecto a lo que pase con Aoshi esta en veremos ^^ muchas gracias y besos  
  
Gracias a todas y espero sus reviews  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea A&M 


	9. reencuentros dolorosos y la visita de la...

Hola!! Gomen gomen gomen por demorarme..... esque ya ni tengo tiempo y la inspiración ya casi ni se lo que es... -_- se que deje en olvido a los otros personajes pero en este capitulo van a aparecer y se va a explicar lo que ah pasado con ellos  
  
Bueno espero que les guste las dejo  
  
No olviden los reviews ^^  
  
Al fic!!!  
  
En el capitulo anterior.....  
  
Misao- Aoshi......yo.....  
  
Misao no alcanza a terminar ya que se desmaya en los brazos de Aoshi que ágilmente la toman evitando un golpe  
  
Aoshi- Misao,.... Misao......MISAO!!! Por favor Misao dice llamando la atención del servicio de la casa- traigan un doctor por favor !!!!! En ese momento Okon subía las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
Okon- perfecto así nos podemos ir los tres juntos......  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
capitulo 9  
  
reencuentros dolorosos y la visita de la culpa  
  
Okon sabia perfectamente que Misao no aguantaría ese ritmo de vida y también sabia que a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida por eso decidió apresurar sus "planes"  
  
A Misao se la habían llevado a un hospital y por supuesto Aoshi fue con ella  
  
Okon se encargo de avisar a la familia el estado de Misao y también mando a llamar a su hijo Kenshin el cual se encontraba de viaje desde que Aoshi se caso con Misao  
  
Al cabo de casi una semana Misao se encontraba nuevamente en la casa pero con estrictas ordenes de reposo y una dieta especial  
  
Aoshi se encontraba dando un paseo por el patio para descansar y poder pensar en lo sucedido estas semanas....  
  
Aoshi-* kami-sama... porque, porque a mí justo ahora que pensé que nada podía derrumbar la felicidad que sentía*  
  
Lógicamente el doctor se entero que Misao padece de bulimia lo cual produjo que su embarazo fuera de alto riesgo en esos momentos si Misao bajaba un kilo mas de peso perdería a su hijo y quizá su vida  
  
Kenshin- Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi- hermano, como estas?  
  
Kenshin- bien me vine de regreso en cuanto me entere del estado de Misao....no sabes cuanto lo lamento  
  
Aoshi- yo... lose aun mas lo lamento yo por no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes y lo peor es que nadie, pero nadie la ah ayudado al contrario....  
  
Kenshin- a que te refieres?  
  
Aoshi- ah que ahora que lo pienso tu madre ah estado induciendo a Misao  
  
Kenshin- pero...no lo puedo creer- dice Kenshin muy impresionado por la noticia  
  
Aoshi- así es  
  
Kenshin- pero nuestra madre? No creí que hiciera eso estas seguro?  
  
Aoshi- querrás decir tu madre, después de esto no la quiero ver mas y si estoy seguro, son demasiadas cosas  
  
Kenshin- esto es terrible.... Y ella donde esta?  
  
Aoshi- no lo se no la eh visto y tampoco quiero verla creo que ah bajado cuando estoy con Misao en la habitación  
  
Kenshin- bien, creo que después ire a verla, que has sabido de la familia de Misao  
  
Aoshi- ya avisamos a sus padre y hermanos creo que llegan hoy  
  
Kenshin- bien y dime que piensas hacer con mama?  
  
Aoshi- que se valla de esta casa ella tiene una en el centro de la ciudad en cuanto la vea le digo  
  
Kenshin- quieres que lo haga yo?  
  
Aoshi- podrías?  
  
Kenshin- después de todo ella no merece estar aquí casi mata a Misao y a mi sobrino pienso que es lo mejor  
  
Aoshi- muchas....gracias Kenshin  
  
Kenshin- no hay porque, bueno voy a ver a mi madre  
  
Aoshi- yo voy con Misao tengo que avisar a alguien que recoja a su familia  
  
Kenshin- nos vemos  
  
Así Kenshin se va dejando a Aoshi caminando un rato mas, cuando Kenshin llega a la habitación de okon toca la puerta  
  
Kenshin- madre... medre puedo pasar  
  
Okon- si hijo pasa  
  
Kenshin se asombra al ver la imagen de okon, se encontraba demacrada pero aun así sonría cínicamente  
  
Kenshin como estas?  
  
Okon- aquí, esperando que esa perra se muera para poder irme  
  
Kenshin- no te expreses así madre ya me doy cuenta que Aoshi esta en lo cierto y lo apoyo  
  
Okon- que quieres decir?  
  
Kenshin- madre vengo a informarte que debes irte de aquí lo antes posible  
  
Okon- QUE!!!??  
  
Kenshin- como escuchaste, debes irte aun esta la casa del centro vas a estar perfectamente bien sola  
  
Okon- pero.... Como, no sabes que estoy enferma??  
  
Kenshin- estoy perfectamente conciente de tu condición, pero si fuiste capaz de enfermar a dos seres eres capas de aguantarte tu misma, así que te pido que arregles tus cosas lo antes posible o si quieres le digo a alguien que venga  
  
Okon- no, déjalo puedo hacerlo sola  
  
Kenshin- bien eso es todo ahora debo ver si llegaron los familiares de Misao  
  
Okon- así que viene la familia de esa.....  
  
Kenshin decide no hacer caso a los comentarios de su madre y baja las escaleras  
  
En ese momento se encontraban llegando a la casa Omasu y Okina junto a Kaoru  
  
Omasu- ohh por kami no se si pueda entrar  
  
Okina- debemos ser fuertes, por Misao  
  
Kenshin- buenas tardes  
  
Omasu- Kenshin, hijo como te encuentras como esta mi hija?  
  
Kenshin- me encuentro bien gracias, Misao esta en la habitación con Aoshi quieren pasar?  
  
Okina- me gustaría que primero habláramos con Aoshi  
  
Kenshin- bien voy a mandar a buscarlo pasemos  
  
Kenshin nota que atrás se encuentra una figura  
  
Kenshin- quien eres?  
  
Kaoru- no me recuerdas?  
  
Kenshin- ohh gomen no te reconocí  
  
Kaoru- no te preocupes, como estas?  
  
Kenshin- bien y ud.?  
  
Kaoru- solo dime tú, y la verdad estoy muy arrepentida, me siento pésima  
  
Kenshin- porque?  
  
Kaoru- por....por tratar de hacerle la vida imposible a Misao, por llegar a creer que la odiaba, por desearle mal  
  
Kenshin- estas segura que pensabas eso?  
  
Kaoru- si.... Sabes yo casi me case con Aoshi, deseaba una buena posición como diera lugar, siempre pase a llevar a Misao para lograr lo que quería y no sabes cuanto lo siento ahora  
  
Kenshin- eso ya no importa ahora debemos apoyar a Misao y Aoshi porque el esta sufriendo mucho  
  
Kaoru- si, mejor entramos ne?  
  
Kenshin- si  
  
Kenshin se acerca a una sirvienta y le dice que traiga a Aoshi porque llego la familia de Misao  
  
Kenshin se acerca donde esta Omasu y familia para avisarles que ya viene Aoshi  
  
Aoshi- buenas tardes  
  
Omasu- Aoshi dice sollozando  
  
Okon- buenas tardes Aoshi como se encuentra?  
  
Aoshi- para ser sincero, destrozado  
  
Okina- comprendo como esta mi hija?  
  
Aoshi- un poco mejor, quieren verla?  
  
Okina- si....podemos entrar?  
  
Aoshi- si, solo procuren que no se levante, bien usted sabe donde es la habitación señora Omasu los dejo necesito arreglar un asunto, con permiso, Kenshin ven conmigo si?  
  
Kenshin- bien, permiso  
  
Omasu Okon y Kaoru sube a la habitación de Misao y al entrar se encuentran con una terrible imagen Misao esta muy pálida y delgada y apenas si se notaba un pequeñita barriga quedaba muestras de su embarazo  
  
Omasu no aguanta más y corra a su lado y comienza a llorar  
  
Omasu- hija hijita discúlpame por mi culpa estas así  
  
Misao- madre, madre no se preocupe todo va a salir bien mi hijo y yo estamos bien  
  
Omasu- es mi culpa!!!  
  
Okina- tranquila, hija mía  
  
Misao- padre, no sabes como me alegro de verte  
  
Okina- igual yo hija, igual yo  
  
Aoshi se encontraba con Kenshin en la biblioteca conversando  
  
Aoshi- hablaste con Okon?  
  
Kenshin- si, le dije que se fuera lo antes posible si era posible hoy mismo y creo que esta dispuesta a irse  
  
Aoshi- bien entonces hoy mismo se va  
  
Okon- no te preocupes hoy me voy, alómenos mi trabajo esta hecho.....  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bueno hasta aquí este capi espero que les guste y alfil puse a la familia  
  
Se que esta un poco dramático el fic pero es el rumbo que tomo....  
  
Ahora los saludos!!  
  
Magdalia sayo- gracias amiga y en cuanto a si Misao sobrevive mmm no se tienes que leer para ver ^^ espero que te guste este capitulo y dejes un review nos vemos ^^  
  
Sano- sayo ^//^ ehhh mmm yo espero que pronto podamos salir ^^  
  
Bizcochia- amiga gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo y si se que es una maldita okon pero bueno... ya ves lo que le paso por ser así  
  
Aoshi- gracias por los besos -//- y bueno si alfil me di cuenta espero que te guste este capitulo besos  
  
Gaby (hyatt)- muchas gracias por tu review y bueno las cosas se complican para todos.... Espero que te guste el capi nos vemos ^^  
  
Kenshin- gracias nuevamente y si a mí también me daría pena que a Misao le pasara algo espero que disfrutes  
  
Shanshito con cola- gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te guste, bueno se que kao era un poco mala pero como ves se esta reivindicando nos vemos ^^ ahh y tengo una pregunta eres el o ella es que tu nik no me deja claro eso ^^ gracias  
  
rikku_tomoe- muchas gracias por tu review y como ves Okon se va de la casa es que me cae mal  
  
Silence-messiah- gracias y que bueno que te gusta y espero que disfrutes este capitulo  
  
Muchos besos a todas y nos vemos  
  
No olviden dejar reviews ^^  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea A&M 


	10. Satsuna & Hisaki

Hola!!  
  
Aquí estoy denuevo la verdad esque mmm no tengo inpiracion así que nose como saldra este capi --  
  
Bueno Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece solo los tomo prestados y aoshi esta contratado por un tiempo  
  
En el capitulo anterior.....  
  
Misao- padre, no sabes como me alegro de verte  
  
Okina- igual yo hija, igual yo  
  
Aoshi se encontraba con Kenshin en la biblioteca conversando  
  
Aoshi- hablaste con Okon?  
  
Kenshin- si, le dije que se fuera lo antes posible si era posible hoy mismo y creo que esta dispuesta a irse  
  
Aoshi- bien entonces hoy mismo se va  
  
Okon- no te preocupes hoy me voy, alómenos mi trabajo esta hecho.....  
  
X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
Satsuna & Hisaki  
  
Aoshi-a que te refieres? Pregunta Aoshi con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz  
  
Okon- nada hijo mío, nada mi niño, sabes creo que ahora nada nos va a separar yo te voy a proteger cielo....  
  
Okon estaba en un estado de desorientación completa, ella no podía discernir entre el presente y el pasado, las tensiones, impresiones mas su cáncer hacían que comenzara a actuar de manera extraña  
  
Kenshin- que sucede?  
  
Okon- mi niñito, mi pequeño!! Quieres ir a comprar dulces amor? Dice hablándole a Kenshin  
  
Aoshi- dios, no quiero verla ni un segundo mas llevatela a su casa por favor y procura que vayan 3 sirvientas con ella al fin y al cabo es.....es nuestra madre  
  
Kenshin- esta bien hermano, vuelvo enseguida  
  
Así okon se va de la casa, Aoshi no podía dejar de sentir un poco de pena en su corazón pero no concebía el hecho que ella, su madre quisiera hacerle daño a su hijo y a el amor de su vida  
  
Aoshi- creo que es lo mejor  
  
Aoshi se retira a la habitación de misa en donde se encuentran aun los padres y la hermana  
  
Omasu- hija, dime has pensado en un nombre para tu bebe?  
  
Omasu hacia lo posible para no hacerle notar a Misao que verla en ese estado le hacia muy mal mas aun que sabia que ella misma la llevo a su autodestrucción  
  
Misao- no madre, con Aoshi aun no hemos pensado en nada pero a mi me gustaría mmmm si es un niño Setsuna y si es niña Hisaki  
  
Okina- muy hermosos hija  
  
Misao- me ......me podrían contar como esta mi hermano? Como están las cosas en casa?  
  
Kaoru hasta el momento no había hablado decide alfil decirle algo a su hermana  
  
Kaoru- no sabes lo que se extraña tu presencia allá hermanita  
  
Misao se sorprende gratamente por lo cariñosa que esta su hermana  
  
Misao- gracias Kaoru y yahiko-chan?  
  
Kaoru- aunque no lo crees te extraña muchísimo y no deja de hablar de ti  
  
Omasu-hija, te extrañamos mucho  
  
Misao- tranquila prometo que cuando mi hijo nazca iré enseguida con el y Aoshi a verlos  
  
Aoshi- disculpen...  
  
Misao-amor! Estamos hablando de ir a mi casa en cuanto nazca nuestro hijo  
  
Aoshi- o hija  
  
Omasu- bueno ya volvemos mi Nina vamos a estar abajo unos minutos  
  
Aoshi se queda a solas con Misao  
  
Aoshi- como te sientes koishi?  
  
Misao- mmm cansada tengo sueño -Misao sonríe cansadamente  
  
Aoshi- bien duerme un poco mientras voy a conversar con tus padres  
  
Misao- esta bien   
  
Aoshi se va de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso a Misao en los labios  
  
Cuando Aoshi baja y camina hacia la sala se encuentra a Okina abrasando a Omasu ke lloraba y Kenshin consolando a Kaoru  
  
Así pasaron unos meses.....  
  
Aoshi decidió hablar con la familia y ofrecerles quedarse ahí para Misao lo mas importante era estar en un ambiente cómodo y familiar y que mejor que con las personas que la quieren, ellos aceptaron quedarse hasta que Misao tuviera su bebe y se encontrara mejor de salud  
  
Misao-AOSHI!!!! AOSHI!!!!  
  
Desde la habitación de Misao se escuchan los gritos de dolor de Misao  
  
Aoshi-kami, Misao!!  
  
Aoshi comienza a subir rápidamente las escaleras para llegar lo antes posible  
  
Aoshi- que sucede?!! Pregunta muy asustado  
  
Misao- creo, creo que es mi hijo Ahhhhh!!!! AOSHIIII!!!!  
  
Aoshi- busca al doctor rápido!! Aoshi le habla rápidamente a una sirvienta que llego a la habitación llamada por los gritos  
  
Aoshi- tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien  
  
Misao estaba muy debil a pesar que ya eran los últimos momentos de embarazo estaba delgada nadie sabia como pero ella se la ingeniaba para no comer y apenas si se notaba su barriga abultada  
  
Misao-AHHHH!!!!  
  
Omasu, Okina, Kaoru y Kenshin se asoman a ver que sucede...  
  
Omasu- dios, Aoshi que pasa?!  
  
Aoshi- Misao, nuestro hijo  
  
Okina- calma hijo ya viene el doctor  
  
Kenshin-( kami que hago le digo?)  
  
Kenshin hace poco había visitado a su madrea y le dijeron que ella se encontraba muy mal apenas si respiraba y los dolores no le dejaban dormir  
  
Kaoru- ohh kami mi hermana....  
  
Kenshin- calma ella va a estar bien  
  
Kaoru- te sucede algo?  
  
Kenshin- no yo.....  
  
Kaoru-puedes confiar en mi  
  
Kenshin- bien, es que me comunicaron que mi madre esta muy mal y que ya apenas respira y ya no duerme  
  
Kaoru- eso es terrible  
  
Kenshin- sabes, es mejor ella nunca quiso hacer el bien y así quedo sola.....pero no quiero hablar con Aoshi se que es mas importante Misao en este momento  
  
Kaoru- pero el debe saberlo es su madre después de todo y....  
  
Doctor- permiso....  
  
Kenshin- discúlpame un segundo Kaoru  
  
Kenshin- venga rápido por favor  
  
El doctor sigue a Kenshin por las escaleras y habrá la puerta de Misao  
  
Aoshi- doctor ella...  
  
Doctor- salga por favor, debemos revisarla rapad, ya no tenemos tiempo para llevarla a la clínica  
  
Aoshi- bien  
  
Aoshi se va dejando al doctor y la enfermera en la habitación con Misao  
  
Kenshin- Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi-que  
  
Kenshin- fui... me dijeron que okon esta muy mal  
  
Aoshi- si?  
  
Kenshin-su enfermera dijo que esta mal y que son sus últimos días  
  
Aoshi- sabes que no puedo hacer nada en este momento estoy muy preocupado por la salud de Misao y mi hijo  
  
Kenshin- lose, no te preocupes yo solo quería que lo supieras  
  
Aoshi- sabes ella, a pesar de todo es mi madre y creo que no debe estar del todo sola..... puedes ir a verla?  
  
Kenshin- si no te preocupes  
  
Aoshi- gracias por ayudarme hermano  
  
Kenshin- no hay porque ahora te dejo solo  
  
Aoshi- gracias  
  
Después de casi 3 horas sale el doctor  
  
Aoshi- doctor!!  
  
Doctor- señor Shinomori.... Bueno el bebe es un hombre lo felicito, el esta en buenas condiciones solo un poco prematuro y bajo peso, lo vamos a llevar a la clínica junto con la señora  
  
Aoshi- como esta ella?  
  
Doctor- para ser sincero muy grave....su grado de desnutrición es muy grande y el esfuerzo detener un bebe fue mucho debemos tenerla en observación  
  
Omasu- ohh dios!!  
  
Okina consolaba a Omasu y Kenshin a Kaoru que en esos momentos se habían acercado a escuchar al doctor  
  
Doctor- ahora solo las vamos a llevar a la clínica y señor debe ir con nosotros es muy importante que ella sienta que usted esta ahí  
  
Aoshi- Omasu puede prepara ropa de Misao y del bebe?  
  
Omasu- por supuesto  
  
Aoshi- nos vemos  
  
Omasu se va rápidamente a buscar ropa mientras Kenshin Kaoru y Okina se sientan  
  
Kenshin-espero que estén bien  
  
Okina- si.....solo nos queda espera  
  
Kaoru- (kami...porque me siento así....porque siento este dolor en mi pecho.....)  
  
X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X  
  
Bien aquí termina este capitulo  
  
Uff si que esta triste espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews   
  
Gracias a  
  
Gabyhyatt-gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capitulo y bueno este ya es el penúltimo -- espero que dejes un review nos vemos!!  
  
Aoshi- gracias Gaby y bueno gracias por dejar un review  
  
Luthien-gracias!! Se que es triste pero sale solo TT y voy a leer tus fics pero jejejejeje me tienes que decir que nik usas y eso besos y disfruta este capi   
  
Aoshi- no la hagas caso, ella es así yo quiero leer tus fics así que dime como se llaman si? Gracias  
  
Shanshito con cola- OO sama?? Ohh ke honor gracias   
  
Aoshi-¬¬  
  
Andrea-bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejas un lindo review si??   
  
Bueno!!! Eso es todo y el próximo ya es el ultimo capi TT  
  
Espero que les guste y gracias  
  
No olviden los reviews!!!  
  
Aoshi- y dale con lo mismo....  
  
¬¬ Pesado  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	11. Un romance de por vida

Holas!! Que emoción!! Ya es el ultimo capitulo -.- bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo hice al escribirlo y también espero que a alguien le haya ayudado

También quiero agradecerles su apoyo en este proyecto en especial a mi amigui Bizcochia que me apoyo desde el primer momento GRACIAS AMIGUI ESTE CAPI VA PARA TI!!**No olviden los reviews!!!!!!!**Bueno no las entretengo mas al fic  
  
_En el capitulo anterior....._  
  
Doctor- ahora solo las vamos a llevar a la clínica y señor debe ir con nosotros es muy importante que ella sienta que usted esta ah  
  
Aoshi- Omasu puede prepara ropa de Misao y del bebe?  
  
Omasu- por supuesto  
  
Aoshi- nos vemos  
  
Omasu se va rápidamente a buscar ropa mientras Kenshin Kaoru y Okina se sientan  
  
Kenshin-espero que estén bien  
  
Okina- si.....solo nos queda espera  
  
Kaoru- (kami...porque me siento así....porque siento este dolor en mi pecho.....)  
  
X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X  
  
**_Capitulo 11 y final  
  
Un romance de por vida  
_**  
Kenshin- sucede algo?  
  
Kaoru- no me siento muy bien deben ser los nervios  
  
Kenshin llama a una sirvienta pidiéndole unos te para ellos y los padres de Misao y Kaoru  
  
Omasu- ya esta todo listo, espero que miniñita este bien  
  
Okina- sabes que ella es fuerte ne? Sabes que ella podrá resistir esto  
  
En ese momento se acerca una sirvienta y le habla a Kenshin  
  
Kenshin- oh Kami-sama- la cara de Kenshin mostraba mucho dolor y confusión  
  
Omasu- dios Kenshin que sucede?  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin estas bien?  
  
Kenshin-mi madre esta mal muy mal  
  
Kaoru-oh!! Vas a verla?  
  
Omasu-( no sabes lo mal que me siento al pensar que en algún momento quise dañar a mi hija Okon, no sabes como me arrepiento)  
  
Kenshin- si, gomen por dejarlos solos, pero debo ver a mi madre  
  
Kaoru- esta bien ve  
  
Okina- no te preocupes estaremos bien cualquier cosa cuentas con nuestro apoyo  
  
Kenshin-gracias  
  
Kenshin se va rápidamente a la casa de su madre  
  
Al llegar a ya la encuentra en la cama muy pálida y sudada  
  
Okon- llegaste.  
  
Kenshin- como se encuentra madre?  
  
Okon- muriéndome, pero no es el punto ese, quiero saber que paso con la mujer de Aoshi, me entere que tuvo su hijo  
  
Kenshin-ah?  
  
Al parecer Okon había recuperado su lucidez y podía hablar y pensar claramente las cosas  
  
Okon- si, me entere que ella esta muriendo  
  
Kenshin-espere, muriendo?  
  
Okon- ohh veo que se mas que tu, ella esta muy grave no le han dicho a nadie excepto Aoshi y bueno yo.  
  
Kenshin no perdió mas tiempo ahí y decidió ir rápidamente a la clínica donde estaba Misao y su sobrino  
  
En la mansión de los Shinomoris, la familia de Misao estaba demasiado inquieta, era estresante no saber de la pequeña que por tantos años ilumino y aun ilumina los corazones con su presencia  
  
Omasu- ohh Okina, como estará Misao, no puedo mas  
  
Okina- debes ser fuerte, luego iremos a verla si?  
  
Kaoru- no podemos ir ahora padre?  
  
Kaoru aun sentía ese molesto dolor en su pecho ella presentía que algo sucedería  
  
Cuando Kenshin llega se encuentra a Aoshi hecho un mar de lagrimas y ahogándose en su propio dolor y angustia  
  
Kenshin- hermano....  
  
Aoshi levanta su vista mostrando por completo su rostro el cual solo mostraba dolor y preocupación  
  
Kenshin- como esta Misao? Esta bien?  
  
Aoshi- como....sabes?  
  
Kenshin- Okon.....estuve con ella, creo que son sus últimos días o horas quizás y solo fui a ver como estaba  
  
Aoshi- viva?  
  
Kenshin- si.....pero y Misao?  
  
Aoshi- ella.....esta mal....Aoshi no pudo hablar mas solo continuo llorando casi en inaudibles sollozos  
  
Kenshin- Aoshi.....mando a llamar a su familia?  
  
Aoshi suspira larga y pesadamente  
  
Aoshi-si  
  
Kenshin va donde uno de los empleado y le dice que busquen rápidamente a la familia de Misao porque ella esta mal  
  
Mientras en la casa de okon  
  
Okon- creo que necesito descansar, si sobrevive ese pequeño, al menos no me iré sola, por que tu te vas conmigo....  
  
A pesar que Okon estaba muy mal, seguía pensando y sintiendo ese enfermizo cariño o amor por sus hijos, en especial por Aoshi, ella al quedarse sola, después que su esposo muriera la mayoría de la responsabilidad cayo sobre los hombros de Aoshi al cumplir la mayoría de edad  
  
&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&Omasu- OHHH NO!!!!!  
  
Okina- no puede ser  
  
Kaoru- debemos irnos YA!  
  
Omasu- MISAO!!! MI NIÑAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Okina- calma vamos con ella  
  
En ese momento habían recibido la noticia del estado en el cual se encuentra Misao por lo tanto partieron enseguida a verla  
  
Misao- Aoshi? Amor? Dice ella en un susurro  
  
Aoshi- dime cielo....  
  
Misao- lloraste?  
  
Aoshi- esbozando una sonrisa- no, no te preocupes es por ver a nuestro bebe  
  
Misao- un niño?  
  
Aoshi- y muy hermoso por cierto  
  
Misao se emociona mucho al saber que su hijo esta bien  
  
Aoshi- como.....como le pondremos?  
  
Misao- puede ser Setsuna?  
  
Aoshi- si amor, es muy hermoso el nombre, estoy demasiado feliz al saber que al fin esta nuestro hijo con nosotros  
  
Misao-si.....  
  
Aoshi- sucede algo?  
  
Misao-yo.......  
  
Aoshi- Misao?!!, MISAO!!  
  
Kenshin entra corriendo  
  
Kenshin- oh dios....Misao  
  
Omasu- hija.....  
  
Misao de repente se puso muy pálida y comenzó a sudar mucho y a desvanecerse luego de unos minutos despierta pero quizás aun peor que antes  
  
Omasu- mi pequeña.....estas bien?  
  
Misao- madre yo ya soy una mujer, pero te quiero muchísimo y me siento tranquila  
  
Misao-papa?  
  
Okina-hijita  
  
Misao- sabes......añoro nuestros paseos a caballo, quisiera estar en este momento allá con mi familia  
  
Kaoru- hermana, pronto estaremos todos allá, mi sobrino también y le enseñaremos a montar yo....Kaoru no aguanta las ganas de llorar con lo cual no puede seguir hablando  
  
Kenshin-shh calma Kaoru calma  
  
Misao- anata donde esta el pequeño Setsuna?  
  
Aoshi aparece con un hermoso bebe que da bostezos perezosos  
  
Aoshi ya no podía mas, la mezcla de sentimientos era demasiada se sentía terrible estaba viendo como una de las razones para su felicidad se iba y tenia a su hijo en brazos cosa que lo llenaba de orgullo y felicidad  
  
Misao- ohh mi niño  
  
Misao en ese momento toma a su pequeño en brazos y una hermosa sonrisa ilumina su rostro  
  
Misao- Aoshi.....solo cuídalo si?  
  
Aoshi- que dices?!!  
  
Misao- yo te amo y te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi pero  
  
Aoshi- MISAO!!!!! Que dices??  
  
Misao- que te amo y amo a nuestro bebe y espero que el crezca con todo tu amor rodeándolo y cuidándolo  
  
Misao le da el bebe a Kaoru  
  
Kaoru- vela por el también hermana  
  
Aoshi- Misao que haces? Que dices......-por el rostro de Aoshi caían lágrimas de dolor y desesperación  
  
Misao- te amo, te amo, ai shiteru Aoshi anata y gracias por todo  
  
Aoshi- Misao no amor no, no NO MISAO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao en ese momento solo suspiro dejando ver una sonrisa la cual deja entrever un poco de dolor, el cual solo es físico ya que su alma tiene paz  
  
Omasu- KAMI HIJAAAAAA  
  
Okina- mi bebe....  
  
Kaoru solo movía al bebe para que no se asustara con los gritos de dolor y desesperación de Omasu  
  
Misao Shinomori había muerto  
  
Así pasaron los días y los meses....  
  
Okon cayó en estado de coma profundo aun no moría pero su existencia ya era casi nula  
  
El entierro de Misao fue algo de lo cual nadie olvidaría en mucho tiempo Aoshi estaba ahí presente nunca se acerco a el cuerpo de Misao, el llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño Setsuna.  
  
Cuando todos se fueron y quedo solo se acerco a la tumba  
  
Aoshi- yo...prometo no derrumbarme, prometo salir adelante con nuestro hijo y procurar que le sea feliz y hacerle saber que a pesar de todo nosotros fuimos felices.....te amo  
  
Aoshi Shinomori y Setsuna Shinomori se van del cementerio dejando atrás muchos recuerdo tristes pero que delante de ellos siempre había una inmensa alegría  
  
Asi termina esta historia, Misao nunca pudo superar su problema, conoció el amor y la felicidad de concebir una vida, pero la sombra de la bulimia siempre estaba ahí y siempre estuvo, nunca pudo desaparecer.  
  
Quizás las cosas suceden por algo, no podemos volver a atrás y deshacer las cosas, solo podemos mirar y tratar de no cometer los mismos errores y tomar las experiencias para nuestro futuro  
  
Así es como nos damos cuenta que cuando comienzas un romance tan fuerte con tigo mismo es de por vida.......  
  
X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:XBueno hasta aquí llegamos! Va a haber un epilogo que explica lo que sucede así que leanlo que es importante, como dije antes espero que les haya gustado el fic  
  
Ahora reviews!  
  
**Bizcochia**-Amigui!!! Gracias por tu apoyo ah sido muy importante para este fic! Te quiero mucho y espero que te guste muchos besos y gracias infinitas!  
  
**Gaby Hyatt**- gracias por leer y seguir este fic! Espero que te guste este capi. gracias por todo!  
  
**Shanshito con cola**- gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que te haya gustado como termino Kaoru. Gracias  
  
**Luthien**- gracias misa-chan! Tu lo leíste antes pero igual te agradezco por el apoyo y la insistencia para que actualice jajajaja besos y gracias  
  
**Magdalia Sayo**- gracias amiga espero que te guste el fic y me alegro poder hablar contigo denuevo. Nos vemos y gracias  
  
**Rikku tomoe**-gracias! Y bueno como ves Omasu es buena alfin es la mama ne? Espero que te guste! GraciasBueno y gracias a las que leen y no dejan reviews ¬¬Nos vemos y gracias!!!!No olviden los reviews para saber que les parecioBesosRurouni-Andrea 


End file.
